


Mice and Boxes

by ZachCherryFilms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Control, Future, Hidden Talents, Humanity, Mice, Nature, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachCherryFilms/pseuds/ZachCherryFilms
Summary: A short scene the contemplates our purposes and roadblocks we put ourself in society. This is a bit different than other things I've done, so I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	Mice and Boxes

Mice and Boxes  
By  
Zach Cherry

Two boys sit on a couch and are watching a nature documentary. The boys are dressed in fancy suits. In the documentary, a mouse scatters across the ground. It looks around and runs back into its hole in the ground. One of the boys laugh.

Boy 1:  
What’s so funny?

Boy 2:  
Nothing.

Boy 1:  
Tell me.

Boy 2:  
You’ll think I’m crazy.

Boy 1:  
I think that anyways now spill.

Boy 2:  
The mouse acts a lot like humans.

Boy 1:  
What do you mean?

Boy 2:  
Well the mouse is constantly scampering for food? It needs to eat.

Boy 1:  
Right.

Boy 2:  
All it does it fit it’s small needs and moves on. It doesn’t do anything different or new.

Boy 1:  
Because it’s a mouse.

Boy 2:  
But it still has free will. It has a life and a soul. It spends all day being a mouse when it could do so much more.

Boy 1:  
And you think people are like mice in that way?

Boy 2:  
In that way yes.

Boy 1:  
So what you’re saying is that we do what we’re supposed to do all day that we don’t accomplish more than we could?

Boy 2:  
Well yeah.

Boy 1:  
But we as people have done so much already. We’ve cured diseases, we’ve created culture, we’ve sent people to the moon.

Boy 2:  
But we didn’t do that did we? Like other previous generations did all that.

Boy 1:  
What’s your point?

Boy 2:  
My point is that if our generation doesn’t do anything significant, we’ll become stagnant as a species. We won’t do anything and eventually waste our lives on things that don’t matter.

Boy 1:  
Well why do you think we won’t do anything?

Boy 2:  
It’s because of our own mental boxes we push ourselves into.

Boy 1:  
Ok, we went from mice to people to boxes. What are your mental boxes?

Boy 2:  
We place ourselves into mental boxes. Say there's a boy who thinks he can’t sing. And he tells himself he can’t sing. Day after day he says he can’t sing but in his heart he wants to. He belts classics from Queen, Beetles, and Elton John in the car but he’s too afraid to let anyone hear him out of fear.

Boy 1:  
Fear of being shunned?

Boy 2:  
Exactly, he’s nothing more than a mouse in society.

Boy 1:  
But boxes can be nurturing.

Boy 2:  
No they can’t.

Boy 1:  
Yeah they can. Do you think the moment a mother goose see’s her chicks hatch she throws them out of the nest? No, boxes are there to prepare the young for the dangers out there. A place for the boy to learn to hone his skills as a singer.

Boy 2:  
But what if they don’t leave the box?

Boy 1:  
That’s up to the person I guess. Boxes are secure and you can’t force anyone out of them.

The two boys sit in thought and compilation. After a long minute of silence, the first boy breaks it.

Boy 1:  
We debated the future of the human race. Is this why we’re single?

Boy 2:  
We’re single because we’re watching a nature documentary instead of going to Homecoming.

Boy 1:  
To be fair, our dates did ditch us for football players.

Boy 2:  
Mice, meet snake.

The End


End file.
